


candle shopping

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Late night gang #1Christine goes shopping without an adult....she's an adult...still needs an adult tho
Relationships: christine merlyn/aidan pierce





	candle shopping

The store was lit with florescent lights. It made no sense for a farmers market to be lit up with artificial lighting. But this was the city in the heart of the state of rain and the sun was hard to come by.

Aside from the choice of lighting, the market was nice. There was fresh produce everywhere and tons of people excited about the new fruits and vegetables coming in the season.

Christine didn't really understand the hype, but her uncle has the same reactions so she knows whatever it is, it's good that it's happening.

She usually made these trips to the market with him. Today, however, he was busy and had to cancel. She was already prepared to go out today so she went alone.

Probably not the best idea. But she had faith in herself. She was gonna prove to her uncle and her sister....and her parents....and her roommate.... that she knew how to purchase real food that would sustain her.

Knowing how to cook the food that will sustain her is a problem she will figure out later.

Right now, she was just going to walk around and pick out anything that looked healthy. Maybe she would ask around. Maybe she would pretend to know what the hell that woman with the grape leaves was talking about. It just depends how she feels when the moment arrives.

Something she could not avoid was the candle section. A fairly new addition to this particular market, but it was her favorite spot.

Freshly made candles with all sorts of scents. They sat nicely on a table with a friendly looking woman standing behind them and a friendly looking man stocking up the rest of the candles from a box full of bubble wrap and packing peanuts.

Christine walked right up to the table, gave the man and woman a smile, and reached for the first candle that looked interesting.

A rainbow cat.

Definitely interesting. Not something you would usually see at a farmer's market. It was different. She liked it.

"How much?" She asked, looking back up at the woman behind the counter.

The woman looked at the candle, then back at Christine. "You don't know the scent?"

She shook her head in response. "I'm not burning it. I'll buy another to burn. I want this on my bookshelf."

The woman nodded, told her the price, and added that if she were to purchase 3 candles, she could get one for free.

Christine knew this game. It's a trick to get you to spend more money on something you never needed. But these are candles... who doesn't need a candle?

She looked at the other options. She picked out a Honey Bee candle that smelt vaguely like a summer memory and placed it right beside the cat on the table as she looked around for more.

She didn't need more than 1 candle right now. She was happy with her yellow Honey Bee and rainbow cat. But she does have friends who might want a candle....

She picked up a Dark green candle in the shape of a tree. This one is forest scented. Perfect for Bex. She rarely gets to the cabin anymore because of her busy schedule.

Now she just needed one more...

"Rook?"

Christine's head popped up, her focus turning away from the candles and towards the voice that would be unmistakable even if he hadn't called her by that annoying nickname.

She narrowed her eyes. "Detective." She replied, crossing her arms as she turned her body towards him.

"What are you doing?" Aidan asked, looking past her to see the candle selection.

"Buying my weekly groceries." She said in a tone that made it seem like that should have been obvious. He was dumb to have even asked. Clearly that is what she was doing.

"You eat candles?" He took a step, stopping right by her side.

She rolled her eyes, turning back towards the table and the woman behind it.

"Ignore him. I'll take that one." Christine pointed to a light brown candle on the corner of the table.

Aidan looked down at Christine. "You can't randomly choose-"

"It's a coffee scented candle." She interrupted, handing the woman some cash in exchange for a small box with the 4 candles inside. "I've done my research already."

"How long have you been standing here?" Aidan asked, following her as she began to walk off.

She placed the box of candles in her shopping basket, put pulled out the light brown one and handed it to Aidan. "Long enough."

"What's this?" He asked, taking the candle from her and looking at it.

"A candle." She answered. This time her tone was appropriate. It was a dumb question that he asked. He just saw her buy it.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It was either this one for you, or a burning rubber for Ben, and I don't live with you."

"I don't use candles."

"Well, now you do." She told him as she lead the way to the fruit section.

"This is going to waste."

"It'll look cute next to all of your unpacked boxes that are collecting dust in your living room." She told him, gently moving past every person in her way.

"Or it'll get added to a box."

"Well, either way, you can't say I never gave you anything." She turned to give him a smile. "Now I owe you nothing for this." She held her free hand up to touch the small pendant on her neck.

Aidan sighed. He wasn't getting away with not taking this candle. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." She smiles again, bigger and brighter this time.

"Now," She looked around. "Let's find the snacks."


End file.
